


A Moment of Peace

by Sailorami



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorami/pseuds/Sailorami
Summary: I wanted cuddles.





	

A small array of giggles mixed in with the soft crackle of the fire. He had known he was a lightweight, but Shin was never one to resist a celebratory drink. The small trio he had begun to travel with had been successful in their latest mission, retrieving a fake document that would tear the two major current powers apart. How the task had gotten passed down to them was a mystery to Shin, but the task had been completed and the kingdom could rest easy.

"Haru." 

Between giggles and a broadening smile, Shin looked to his side at an annoyed man in much more control, furrowing his brows as he struggled to ignore his companion.

"Haruuu~ You should relax s'more. Yer face'll get stuck that way~"

Putting his drink down, Shin laid upon Haru's lap, only gaining a disgusted groan in response.

Shin was annoying enough sober, always going around and doing whatever he wanted, and when he got drunk all of his terrible traits were only multiplied. Though he would usually immediately push him to the ground, Haru was a bit more sympathetic seeing Shin so bubbly. 

"You know... you?" 

Shin was struggling to create a sentence, but began to grab hold of Haru's hair. 

"Your hair is so soft..."

He grabbed a small piece Haru's hair and put it across his face, pursing his lips to keep it in place. As much as he wanted to make some kind of facial hair pun, Shin looked up to actually see a rare bit of a smile coming from the man above him.

Immediately he sat up, grabbing his face in disbelief.  
"Naoki! Naokiiiii!! Come quickly!"

The third member of their party had been set up in his tent, recording the details of their mission until he heard a somewhat urgent sounding call from the campfire. Quickly coming out only to see a meddling Shin and a now furiously blushing Haru, Naoki frowned a bit and slightly raised an eyebrow.

"Shin, I really need to finish this first. Please don't call without reason."

"But there was a reason Naoki! Haru smiled! He's capable of doing it!"

Though his work had been interrupted, Naoki did take this as a bit of surprise. Haru had generally been as tightly wound as they come, hiding his emotions in battles and always focusing on the task at hand, unlike his sprightly opposite. Naoki simply gave a soft smile, and shook his head.

"Shin, be sure not to go too far. You don't want him to come to dislike you."

With this small warning, Naoki went back to his work.  
Shin gave a small pout, and leaned towards Haru's face, grabbing on to his arm.

"M'sorry Haru, please don't hate me~" 

Shin wobbled a bit as he leaned towards him, causing Haru to grab hold of him to make him stable again.

"Gods, Shin how much have you had to drink?"

He was only answered with more laughter and gave a small sigh. 

"Naoki, when you are finished I implore you come and help me."

Naoki couldn't help but smile again. Haru was a strong member of their team, however he always seemed to turn soft at a drunk comrade, and could never turn them down or push them away, it was almost amusing if not kindhearted of him. 

Finishing his report, Naoki sent it off with the messenger bird he had prepared, and gone back to his 'suffering' comrade.

"Finally, Nao joins us! Wanna drink?"

Offering his cup to the blue haired-ninja, Shin continued to pout as his offer was politely declined. 

Shin decided to drink his cup instead, and Naoki couldn't help but be a bit concerned. 

"Are you sure you aren't overdoing it?"

"Of course!"

Though it came out a bit louder than intended, Shin did his best to stay in absolute control, though his attempts seemed to be failing.

Grabbing on to his companions by their shoulders, Shin pulled them both in close, causing them both to blush uncomfortably. Neither were very happy with Shin's overdramatic affection, but his grip had seemed to be harder on them in his inebriated state. 

"Y'know.... we make a good team the three of us."

It hadn't been that long since the three of them had gotten themselves tangled up together, but Shin seemed to ignore that fact over a few successful missions.

Suddenly deciding to move, Shin nearly toppled the trio over to try and reposition himself underneath Haru's arm. As he moved around, he held on to Naoki's arm, patting the ground in front of him to encourage him to also be a part of this cuddle sandwich. As much as he wanted to get away, Shin's goofy drunk grin and Haru's mildly annoyed, mildly desperate for help face practically begged him to join them, and Naoki gave into the thought that a small moment wouldn't hurt.

Shin was incredibly content in the warmth of his two close comrades, almost immediately dozing off. His grip on Naoki was tighter than necessary, and even asleep that didn't seem to be changing. Giving a small pleading face up to Haru for a bit of saving from Shin, Haru gave a small devilish grin as Naoki finally began to experience what he had been going through that evening. With the two of them giving in to each others looks, they began to laugh with each other, enjoying this small moment of peace after a long fight.


End file.
